I'm Going to Take Care of You Till Forever
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: Little 8-Year-old Eponine is hiding from her father when she meets somebody looking through the trash looking for food. I dunno, I'm really super bad at summaries. Some Marius/Eponine, Montparnasse/Eponine, and one sided Eponine/Combeferre, and Cosette/Combeferre towards the end. Song for this story- Begin Again by Taylor Swift (Think of it as Ponine singing to Marius)
1. Chapter 1- Till Forever

**Okay here's my new story, and within the next couple chapters I'm going to kind of fast forward to when they're older. But, I hope you like it, and, enjoy!**

Eponine finally made it outside and crawled behind some trash that was stacked up near the street. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and studied her leg for a moment. There was already a bruise starting to form where she had been kicked, but the skin hadn't broken.. not this time.. she touched it and a quiet cry came from her lips. Eponine sighed quietly and sat back against the trash and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her left knee, she felt tears start falling down her cheeks. She was only eight years old. Eight years old, and she was outside hiding from her father, terrified of what would happen when he found her. She closed her eyes and bit down on the fabric of her shirt, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. Feeling the trash being moved from behind her, she turned quickly and started to stand, ready to run. But rather than seeing her father, there was a little boy that looked to be maybe two or three years older than her, digging through one of the bags of trash. As soon as he saw her, however, he quickly knelt down next to her. "Mademoiselle? Are you hurt?"

Eponine tilted her chin up to look at the boy; he had blonde hair and blue eyes that somehow seemed gentle. Unsure what he wanted, she scooted back and turned her head away, hoping he would leave if she ignored him. It had the opposite effect, however. The young boy sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders before taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to it. "It's alright, I'll take care of you."

Eponine turned and looked at him with a confused expression. He didn't even know her name, why did he care about her? "Do you want my money? Have you got a knife with you?"

The little boy shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you have a bruise on your leg, who did that to you?"

Eponine put her hand over the bruise and closed her eyes. "My papa kicked me."

The young boy looked at the place where she had her hand over the bruise for a moment with concern before looking back at her. "What's your name?"

She answered without looking at him. "Eponine."

He tried to gain eye contact but she refused to look at him again. "I'm Combeferre."

As soon as he said that, Eponine heard her father calling her from the inn. She stood up and started to limp back as quickly as she could manage, so that her father would not become angrier because she took too long to get back. She thought she heard somebody behind her but she didn't bother to look back, she just quickened her pace until she made it back. She walked up to the entrance and looked around cautiously before stepping into the room. Deciding it would be best to get to her room as quickly as possible, she turned to go, just before she heard her father's voice. "Where have you been Eponine?"

She turned just in time to see his hand about to connect with her face. Ducking down, she let out a terrified shriek which was met with a pained cry from someone else. She turned her head to see why she hadn't felt the blow, and who the other noise had come from. As she gazed up to see what had blocked her father's hand from reaching her, she caught glimpse of the gentle blue eyes that she had seen a few moments ago outside. Eponine reached up a shaky hand to touch his face, as to thank him for blocking her father from hurting her, afraid what her father would do to her if she thanked the boy verbally right now. After she got over the shock of what had just happened, she realized that Combeferre shouldn't be here. _Why is he here? Did he follow me back here? _Suddenly the boy was pulled away from her and she saw her father again, fuming.

The man looked over Combeferre for a moment. "What is this? Eponine, did you bring him home with you?"

Eponine stood up, avoiding putting too much weight on the bruised leg, she shook her head slightly. "Papa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"I came here for a place to stay. Eponine told me you needed some help around here." Combeferre cut in, casting a side glance at Eponine, hoping she wouldn't interject.

Eponine watched her father as he seemed to consider this. "You know you wouldn't be paid, the shelter and food would be your pay."

Combeferre nodded his head. "I understand that."

Thenardier shrugged, not seeming to care much either way. "Fine, but cause any trouble and there's going to be issues, boy. Eponine, show him where he can stay."

Eponine ducked her head and started to walk to her room, still limping with every step. When she got there, she led him inside before closing the door. Combeferre watched as she limped over to the corner of the room and crawled under a small table.

As he made his way over there, he saw her rest her head against the wall and close her eyes. He knelt down and crawled under as well.

Eponine turned her head slightly to look at him, still trying to decide whether he would hurt her or not. "If you're going to hit me, can you do it now so I know it's coming, 'Ferre?"

Combeferre wrapped both arms around her this time, and let her lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to take care of you till forever."

**Please review guys! It really means a lot if you do! Thank you, and God Bless.**


	2. Chapter 2- You're my angel

**Okay, thank you guys for the reviews/follows/favorites! I was so surprised! This one's kinda short, so sorry! Also, like I said in the last chapter, I think I' going to make them older in the next chapter. Probably, I'm not 100% sure. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Combeferre pulled Eponine closer protectively and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She clung to him as they lay under Combeferre's bed, hiding from Thenardier who was yelling and throwing things again, angry because Eponine burnt the soup she was cooking for dinner. Eponine flinched and looked at Combeferre, terrified, when she heard her father yell her name. "Ferre he's going to hurt me. He'll hit me." She whispered.

Combeferre shook his head. "He won't, Ponine. Because I'm not going to let him get close enough to you to do that."

Just then the door flung open and Thenardier stomped into their room, fuming. "Are you two in here? It'd be best for you if you weren't hiding, that wouldn't be wise."

Combeferre lifted his head slightly and peeked from underneath the bed. "Listen, Ponine, the windows open. We're going to run as fast as we can and climb out, okay? And once we get outside, we run until we can't even see this inn anymore. We'll come back in a day or two once he's forgotten what happened, alright?"

Eponine gave him a nod and took his hand, ready to crawl out before Combeferre stopped her. "I'm going to say a prayer for us first, so that we'll get out safely. Okay?"

Eponine cocked her head slightly, a little confused, but complied. She didn't want her new friend to hit her because she didn't listen to him. She watched intently as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Dear God, please don't let Eponine's papa hurt us when we run, please keep us safe, Amen."

Combeferre lifted his head and peeked out again before speaking to her in a hushed tone. "Ponine, you have to go first. I'm going to run behind you to make sure you get out safe. Ready?"

Eponine took a shaky breath and nodded a little before ducking her head and quickly making a dash for the window. Combeferre was right on her heels. She went to climb out but couldn't reach because she was too short. She desperately tried to jump and kick her legs over, but couldn't manage. She could hear her father walking up behind them, and a panicked whine escaped her lips. "Ferre! I can't!"

Combeferre dropped to his hands on knees. "Step on my back!"

Eponine quickly did as he said and stepped on him, using him as a stool. As soon as she was out, she turned to see if her father had caught hold of Combeferre. She saw her friend climb out the window behind her. "Run!"

They both kept running until Eponine couldn't anymore. Then Combeferre knelt down and let her climb onto his back before he started walking. "Do you know where we are?"

Eponine looked around as she held onto Combeferre, she hadn't ever seen this place before. "No, I've never been here."

Combeferre kept walking until it started to get dark, and it started to drizzle outside. Then he brought her into an alleyway, unsure of what else to do. He let her climb down and sat down with her, back against the wall, and then hummed to her until she fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eponine woke up with Combeferre holding her, her head was buried in his arm. He was still sitting up against the wall, asleep. She yawned and sat up and Combeferre, not feeling her warmth anymore, jerked out of his sleep. Eponine looked at him, startled. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to wake you up.."

Combeferre rubbed his eyes before smiling and twisting the end of Eponine's hair around his finger. "It's alright. Did you sleep okay?"

Eponine watched him play with her hair. "Yea, I slept okay. Combeferre, can I ask you something?"

Combeferre nodded. "Of course you can, Ponine."

"Why are you taking care of me? Why don't you like it when I get hurt? The guys that work for my daddy think it's funny when he hits me, and they like to hit me too sometimes. Don't you think it's funny? Do you ever want to hit me, Ferre?"

Combeferre cocked his head as a tear fell down his face. "You're my angel, Eponine. Why would I hurt you? God gave you to me so that I could be happy. And I am. Keeping you safe is what makes me happy now. I don't think that it's funny when people hurt other people, and I definitely wouldn't think it was funny if anybody hurt you."

Eponine smiled at him before reaching up and kissing his cheek. "Ferre, you're the bestest thing that ever happened to me."

**I know its short! Sorry! Please still review if you liked it? Thank you! And God bless. **


	3. Chapter 3- 'Parnasse

**Okay, thanks so much for the follows/reviews/favorites! It really keeps me going! Okay, so right now, I'm really into 'Parnasse/'Ponine so I just thought, eh, what the hay? I threw him into the mix as well, anyways, hope you like it! And, like I said, they're older in this chapter. Eponine is 18, Montparnasse is 19, and 'Ferre is 21**.

Combeferre sat with Eponine, softly braiding her hair and quietly humming. They sat on Eponine's too-small bed in their darkly lit room. Combeferre begun humming a bit louder, trying to cover the sounds of Eponine's father yelling about something that someone had done wrong. Eponine turned to face her friend as she heard some glass shatter in the other room. "Can't we go, 'Ferre? I can't do it again, I can't let him—"  
Combeferre put a finger up to her mouth to silence her. "I'm fine, 'Ponine. He's not going to come in here. And if he does, I won't let him hurt—"

"Me, I know" She cut him off. "I know you'll protect me. It's not _me_ that I'm worried about. It's you."

Combeferre gave a slight smile as he tied off the end of her hair. "You should stop worrying so much. It's not even a big deal."

Eponine crossed her arms across her chest and looked down, refusing to gain eye contact with him, before he put two fingers under her chin and tilted it up so they were looking each other straight in the eye. "I love you, 'Ponine."

Eponine smiled slightly and looked away again. "I know you do, 'Ferre. You're the best brother ever."

Combeferre looked away as well at that word. _Brother. _If only she knew… he opened his mouth to say something just before the door flung open. "Combeferre!"

Combeferre quickly stood so that Eponine was on the bed behind him, putting himself between her and her father.

Thernadier gestured for Combeferre to follow him as Montparnasse walked into the room towards Eponine. He knew the routine as well as they all did, so he was surprised when Combeferre sat back down on the bed and wrapped both of his arms around Eponine.

"It'll be okay. I love you Eponine." Combeferre quietly whispered as he held her close. "I'll be right back, okay? You just talk with 'Parnasse while I'm gone okay?"

Eponine gripped him, unable to answer because she knew her voice would come out broken. She only shook her head and buried her face deeper into his shoulder. She kept her grip until she felt him being pulled away, she quickly tried to grab his arm but felt Montparnasse's arms around her own waist. She turned and swung her fist in the direction of the young man's head and was quite pleased when she felt her hand connect with his face. She quickly tried to pull away, unsure of which way she was going, blinded by her own brown hair in her face. But he kept his grip and pulled her back towards him, keeping her in his arms. "Calm down, 'Ponine, 's fine, he'll be fine."

Eponine reached up and wiped the hair out of her face, desperately scanning the room for Combeferre, only to find that both he and her father were gone. She let out a frustrated whine and turned towards Montparnasse again, ready to give him another fist to the mouth, but stopped when she saw that the first hit had already caused enough damage. His top lip was cut open and the blood around his mouth showed that it was bleeding significantly. She quickly dropped her hand and look down. "Sorry." She mumbled, even though she would've done the same thing again. Half- expecting him to hit her, she lifted a hand up to block him as he reached up to touch his mouth. Montparnasse touched his lip and drew his hand back to see the blood. "Dang it. Eponine—"

Eponine lowered her head, ready for a slap or kick, or whatever he chose. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell down her face. She didn't even care. What did it matter? Combeferre was getting beaten, so why not her too?

Montparnasse looked at her for a moment. She looked horrible. So helpless, so defeated. Like she wouldn't care if he did hit her. He couldn't do that though. Not when she was like this. He took a breath and forced himself to calm down before speaking. "I won't hit you. You didn't mean to make me bleed.. You better not have meant to." He said, half-jokingly as he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. When she didn't laugh, he ducked down to see her face. "'Ponine?"

Eponine forced herself to look him in the eye, she didn't care if he saw, he had already seen it all before. Her brokenness. Her crying. How pathetic she was. "I want Combeferre." She half-pleaded, half-whined.

Montparnasse let out a quiet sigh, feeling bad for her. "I know you do. I know." He brushed some hair away from her face. "I wish we didn't have to do this. I wish he would leave Combeferre alone for your sake, 'Ponine."

Eponine sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking up at him. "Has he told you to hit me? Are you supposed to be beating on me right now, 'Parnasse?"

Montparnasse nodded regretfully. "I'll just tell him I did.. Do you have any bruises or anything to make him think I did?"

Eponine laughed dryly before pulling up the sleeve and revealing a half-dozen bruises on the lower part of her arm.

Montparnasse stared for a moment before looking back at her. "How.."  
"Brujon."

He nodded slightly. "Oh.. When..?"  
Eponine looked at him for a moment before shaking her head and pulling her sleeve back down. "Last week. When Papa took Combeferre, you weren't here, it was Brujon. Where were you?"

Montparnasse shook his head slightly. "He had me out on an errand.. I'm sorry he got ahold of you. I try to be here."

Eponine shrugged. "It's not your fault."

They stood in silence for a moment before Eponine spoke again. "'Parnasse,"

"You don't have to say it. I know you do. I love you too." He took her chin in his hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek before releasing her. "We could leave you know. You're eighteen, I'm nineteen. We could just run away from here."

Eponine laughed a little. "And what about 'Ferre? And where would we get money for food? Where would we sleep—"

"I know. It wouldn't work. I shouldn't have said anything."

Eponine sighed quietly before resting her forehead on his chest and closing her eyes.

No more than a minute later, the door swung open again, and Thenardier shoved a pathetic-looking Combeferre back into the room.

Eponine quickly looked up from the place she was standing, Montparnasse still holding her close to him, when she caught her father's eye and fear washed over her. He saw Montparnasse standing with her. He knew the young man wasn't doing what he was supposed to be doing. It was easy to tell that he was comforting her rather than abusing her like he was told to do.

Eponine quickly pulled away and stepped back as Thenardier started to make his way over there. "Have you been babying her?"

He looked at the cut on Montparnasse's lip and laughed. "It looks like she did more damage on you than you did to her. Hit her, right now, Montparnasse. Prove to me that you'll do as I say."

Montparnasse looked at Eponine and cleared his throat, trying to find words. "I don't think it's necessary—"

"Hit me, 'Parnasse."

He watched as Eponine lowered her head and her thin body tensed. "Hit me." She whispered again, weaker this time.

Montparnasse looked down at his own hand and suddenly wished it wasn't there. _Just do it. It'll be over with. Just hit her._

He quickly raised his hand and brought the back of it down across her frail face that was hidden by her hair. He winced as she stumbled back and let out a quiet sob. There was another sob from across the room, Combeferre, who had apparently seen what had just happened.

Thenardier, satisfied, gave a nod and turned to go back out of the room.

Montparnasse followed him after mumbling a quiet apology to Eponine.

As soon as the door shut, Combeferre limped his way over to Eponine and quietly pulled her into a gentle hug, holding her close. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was gone" he whispered.

He felt another sob come from her little body as she hid her face in his shoulder. "I want to go, 'Ferre. I want to leave. You, me, and 'Parnasse."

Combeferre didn't let her see his face when she mentioned the other boy. It hurt him, he knew that she loved Montparnasse, but he tried to forget about it sometimes. "We'll try, 'Ponine. We'll try and figure something out tomorrow. Okay?"

Eponine nodded silently, not letting go of him. "I love you."

Combeferre smiled slightly. He knew it wasn't right, but just for a second, he pretended she meant it in a different way. He pretended that she was _in love_ with him. "I love you too."

**Poor 'Ferre and 'Ponine. Well, please review if you liked, and I'll do another chapter soon hopefully. God Bless!**


	4. Chapter 4- Second in-charge

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter, and, to the guest that reviewed about getting surgery, I will absolutely pray for you, and I hope you can enjoy this chapter while you're in bed. I'll try to add another soon for you!**

Combeferre and Eponine walked slowly down the street, hand in hand, looking for somewhere to stay the night. Eponine caught glimpse of a tall, slender young man that looked to be about twenty years old or so. "Should I ask him?" she asked quietly.

Combeferre glanced over to him before nodding. "Ask politely, he'll be more likely to say yes to you than me. He might think I'm going to try and rob him if I go over there. Be careful, 'Ponine."

He gave a gentle kiss to her brow before she slowly made her way over there, trying to figure out what would be best to say. "Monsieur?"

The boy looked over to her and reached into his pocket looking for money. "I think I have some, just one second, Mademoiselle."

Eponine shook her head slightly and swallowed, trying to find words. "Monsieur, I wasn't going to ask for your money.. I was wondering, maybe you have somewhere me and my brother could spend the night? We would be very quiet, and we don't steal—I mean—we wouldn't.. not from you sir.."

The young man gave her a pity glance and nodded his head. "My flat is quite small, but I'm sure we can figure a way for us all to fit. I'm going to a meeting right now though, would you like to come? My friends would be thrilled if I brought along some extra people."

Eponine looked back at Combeferre who was leaned back against a building a ways away, waiting for her to return.

"'Ferre. Come here, he said we can stay the night." Eponine called before she turned back to the boy. "I'm sorry, I've been rude. My name is Eponine. And that's my brother, Combeferre."

The young man gave her a smile and reached his hand out for hers. Eponine hesitantly put her hand into his, unsure of what to think. She was somewhat surprised when he kissed her hand before he stepped back again. "My name is Marius, Mademoiselle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eponine smiled slightly and turned to Combeferre as he walked up. "He said we could stay the night, and we're going with him to his.. meeting?"

Marius nodded. "It's not a typical meeting, it's much more relaxed. Just some friends talking about revolution.

Combeferre cocked his head. "Revolution, like, as in rebellion? Against the king?"

Marius nodded hesitantly. "You don't have to join us if you don't want. Just at least come and have a good time."

Eponine waited for Combeferre's nod of approval before she began to follow behind Marius down the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked into the café, Eponine noticed lots of boys sitting at tables, some having in-depth conversations, while others were laughing as they spoke. One boy with golden-blonde curls walked over to them and started talking to the boy named Marius. Eponine figured he was asking him questions about them. She and Combeferre waited while the two of them talked, until the blonde started to walk over them.

Combeferre ducked his head to whisper in Eponine's ear. "If he's kicking us out, 'Ponine, we're just going to go. We'll find somewhere else, don't worry."

Eponine nodded slightly as the young man walked up to them. "Marius told me you two will be staying with him. I'm very glad you were able to come join us tonight, if you have any questions about anything we're talking about, feel free to ask me. My name is Enjolras, by the way."

Combeferre nodded slightly, hesitant to shake the young man's hand. "I'm Combeferre, and this is Eponine."

Enjolras smiled kindly at them. "I'm glad you could come. Combeferre, would you like to come and see some of what we have planned out here? I could explain to you what we're working towards."

Combeferre turned to see if it was alright with Eponine; he wasn't sure if he should leave her side yet.

Eponine smiled and pushed him forward a little. "Go ahead, Marius is going to introduce me to his friends."

Combeferre swallowed nervously. "Ponine, if you need me, just call me over..."

Eponine kissed his cheek. "I will, I promise."

Combeferre hesitantly nodded and followed behind Enjolras to the other side of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Eponine was in a serious debate with Joly about whether or not holding hands could make you sick, and Combeferre stood in the same place with Enjolras, listening intently and occasionally asking questions.

Enjolras' face lit up as he seemed to realize something and he quickly gestured for Combeferre to follow him as he trotted up a set of stairs. Combeferre hesitated for a moment to glance over at Eponine, who was now laughing as she talked to Grantaire. He smiled to himself before quickly following his new friend up the stairs.

Enjolras walked into the room, beaming as he walked over to a drawer and started digging around for something.

Combeferre smiled slightly as he leaned back against the wall and watched the younger boy. His smile faded, however, when Enjolras turned around with a pistol in his hands.

Combeferre's breathing became labored as he eyed the gun, and he couldn't help that his eyes begun to sting with tears that he wished would disappear. He took a shaky breath before trying to speak. "Enjolras-I have to take care of Eponine." He managed to whisper. "If you shoot me she won't have anybody to protect her."

The look of confusion on Enjolras' face threw Combeferre off—wasn't he going to shoot him? Why did he have a gun in his hands if he wasn't going to use it?

Enjolras took a step towards Combeferre, only to have the older boy's body tense as he did so. He decided to try something else, he slowly laid the pistol on the floor and took two steps back away from it. "It's for you. I've given one to everyone here, I thought you would like to have it."

Combeferre blinked some tears away as he looked at the gun lying on the ground then back to Enjolras, who seemed hurt by Combeferre's fear. "It's for me?"

Enjolras' curls bounced as he nodded. "For you. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

Combeferre slowly knelt to the ground and picked up the pistol before standing back up. Tucking it into his waistband, he shook his head slightly. "I didn't mean to—I just thought for a second.. I shouldn't have thought that, you're my friend now." He regretted the words right after he said them. Enjolras wasn't his friend, they hardly knew each other.

Enjolras' hurt expression turned to a small smile as Combeferre said that. "Combeferre, you're going to be my second in-charge. Is that okay?"

Combeferre's expression lit up. "I would love that. Thank you, Enjolras."

Unsure of what to do, he slowly embraced Enjolras in a hug.

Eponine walked up to the door with Marius just in time to see it, and she smiled when she saw.

Marius smiled slightly before looking at Eponine. "I've never seen Enjolras hug anyone before."

It wasn't much of a hug, as both of the boys were quite tense, but as Combeferre gently pulled back, Enjolras smiled his thank you, which Combeferre responded to with another gentle hug.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review if you did, and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5- Marius

**Hey guys! I hope you like the new chapter!**

Combeferre and Eponine both followed Marius quietly all the way to his flat, neither of them speaking the entire time. Marius opened the door for them and walked inside behind them. "I have one blanket.. I can lay on the floor if you two would like the bed. I'm not sure it would be big enough for the both of you.. perhaps Eponine would like to sleep on the bed alone?"

Eponine shook her head and put her hand on Combeferre's arm. "we want to stay together." she said quickly.

Marius looked at Combeferre who nodded slightly. "We can sleep on the floor. You shouldn't have to lose your bed for us. Thank you for the offer though. You are very kind to let us sleep here in the first place."

Marius smiled. "I'm very glad to have company. Usually I'm here by myself." he took the blanket from his bed and laid it across the floor, making a place for them to lay before sitting down on his bed. "I hope you guys have a good nights sleep." he slowly laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before they heard him softly snoring.

Eponine laid down on the blanket that was on the floor quietly and Combeferre laid down next to her. "Did you have a nice time tonight?" he whispered, not wanting to wake their new friend up.

Eponine smiled slightly. "I had so much fun, 'Ferre. I've not been that happy in a long time. Everyone was so sweet, nobody had anything bad to say about me."

Combeferre wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him for warmth. "I'm so glad you had a good time. Enjolras was very kind as well, he gave me a pistol."

Eponine tried to hold back a smile at the memory of Enjolras and Combeferre hugging. She didn't want to embarrass him. "Combeferre?"

Combeferre glanced up to look at her.

"Do you think 'Parnasse is alright? I feel bad for leaving without telling him. I'm worried for him 'Ferre."

Combeferre gently brushed some hair out of her face. "He's pretty tough 'Ponine. I'm sure he'll be alright."

Eponine yawned and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I hope so."

It was not five minutes before both of them were fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Eponine woke to the sound of her stomach growling. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and quietly got up and started feeling her way around, looking for food. She found some bread in one of the upper cabinets, and quickly sat down on the floor and started to eat it as quietly. Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she froze, not sure what Marius would do if he found her eating his food.

"Eponine?" she heard Marius' voice, and decided her best bet was to run. Without taking time to make a plan, she ran as fast as she could straight past him, and over to Combeferre, quickly trying to shake him out of his sleep. "Ferre, Combeferre, please wake up. Marius is going to hit me, please wake up."

Combeferre sat up, confused, and cocked his head. "Ponine? Are you okay? Why is he trying to hurt you?"

Eponine started to say something but quickly quieted down when Marius walked over there and knelt down next to them. "Eponine?"

Eponine ducked her head and quietly moved further behind Combeferre, clutching the bread.

Combeferre sat up straighter, looking at Marius. "What happened? Why are you trying to hurt Eponine?"

Marius cocked his head. "Hurt her? I don't know what happened. Why are you hiding from me, 'Ponine?"

Eponine looked down at the bread in her trembling hands and took a shaky breath before slowly moving from behind Combeferre and holding the bread out for Marius to take, closing her eyes, fully expecting to be hit. "'m sorry Monsieur, I was hungry. Don't be angry with Ferre. He didn't know." her voice was almost broken, and it wasn't hard to tell she was trying not to cry. "Don't punish 'Ferre. He didn't know."

Marius looked at the bread in her hands for a moment before gently pushing it back towards her, wrapping her in a hug. "You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you. I'm sorry you thought you had to take the bread. I should've offered it to you before I went to sleep. That was inconsiderate of me."

Eponine tensed for a moment before relaxing in his arms, silent tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt. After a few minutes, she fell asleep there. Marius slowly laid down on the floor, keeping her in his arms. Combeferre moved closer so that she was sandwiched between them. They all slept the rest of the night together, content with each other's company and warmth.

**Please review if you liked it? I know it was short, sorry. Thanks, and God bless.**


	6. Chapter 6- The most beautiful thing

Eponine woke up in Combeferre's arms. She glanced around to see Marius sitting on his bed, looking out the window.

"Monsieur?"

Marius looked over to where Eponine was laying, and his face lit up when he saw she was awake. "'Ponine, I was going to see if you wanted to come to the market with me? We could pick up some food if you like."

Eponine half-smiled and glanced down at Combeferre before looking back at Marius. "Can we leave Combeferre a note?"

Marius smiled and held up a piece of paper with writing on it.

Eponine slowly sat up, glancing at the note, she stood and walked over there, still looking at it. "I don't know.. I mean.." she let out a frustrated sigh and furrowed her brow, trying to figure out what it said, when she knew in reality, she wouldn't be able to.

Marius looked at her, confused. "What's wrong? Do you want me to write something else?"

Eponine looked up at him before giving a defeated shrug. "I can't read it, Monsieur."

Marius looked down at the note. Surely his writing wasn't that bad? He could read it fine, and his friends had never said anything about it. He looked back at her, a little hurt. "You can't?"

Eponine glanced down at her hands, ashamed. "I can't read."

Realization hit him and he suddenly felt bad for even showing her the note. "Oh- I'm- it's-It's just a note telling him that we've gone to the market and that he could meet us there. 'Ponine, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know that you couldn't..."

Eponine gave him a small smile and laughed without any humor. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault I'm stupid."

Marius pressed his finger to her lips."You're not stupid. You're the farthest thing from stupid I've ever known."

Eponine glanced down.

"'Ponine, you're the _most _beautiful thing I've ever known." He slid his hands under her arms and around her back, pulling her closer.

Eponine hesitated, unsure what he would do if she didn't defend herself. She ducked her head in an attempt to protect her face, only to have him tilt her chin back up, as gentle as could be, and press his lips to hers.

Eponine reflexively kissed him back, knowing that Montparnasse didn't like it when she refused him a kiss. The moment she realized she didn't have to, that Marius wouldn't hurt her if she pulled away, she also realized that she didn't want to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eponine walked alongside Marius at the market with bright smile on her face. She was happier than she had been in a very long time. Every time she looked at him, he smiled at her. Whenever she asked for something to eat, he didn't tell her to shut up. And whenever she slid her hand into his, he held it with the gentlest touch, and she almost felt like he would never hurt her. Almost. That would be too perfect though. She figured some time, eventually, she would do something stupid, and he would hit her. Then he would apologize, and tell her he wouldn't do it again. Just like Montparnasse. She shook her head slightly, deciding not to think about when Marius would have to punish her. She just wanted to stay here, forever, in this perfect day, with him. She looked around at the different stands absentmindedly, until her eyes fell on a young man with dark, dark black hair. She looked closer. Surely it couldn't be.. It was. _Montparnasse_.

**Sorry, I was going to make it longer but it just wasn't in me. Hope you liked it anyways! God bless.**


	7. Chapter 7- Don't cry for me

**If something is written in **_italics_**, that means that it's that person's thoughts. Hope you like the new chapter!**

Eponine slowly pulled away from Marius, still keeping an eye on Montparnasse. "Marius, can you get me some water please? I'm afraid I'm not feeling well, I need to be alone for a moment."

Marius pressed his hand to her forehead. "of course I can get you some water. Are you okay?"

Eponine nodded quickly, trying to make sure Montparnasse hadn't seen her yet. _It'll be bad for all of us if he sees me with Marius._ "I'll be alright. I'll see you in a moment." she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading over towards Montparnasse.

"Parnasse!"

Montparnasse turned at the familiar voice, and was quite shocked when he saw who it was. "Eponine!" he quickly made his way over to her and picked her up, spinning her in a circle. "I thought you were gone for good!"

Eponine laughed a little, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry we left without telling you. We had to get away, and- I'm sorry. I've missed you, Parnasse!"

Montparnasse smiled again before taking her chin in his hand and pressing a rough kiss to her lips.

Eponine let him kiss her for a moment before lightly pulling back, hoping she hadn't upset him in doing so. "Are you alright? Is papa looking for us?"

Montparnasse nodded slightly. "that's why I'm here, he's been sending me off to look for you two.." he glanced around, seeming to finally notice the other's absence. "Where's Combeferre?"

Eponine considered how she should answer. She didn't want him to know about Marius, but Combeferre was still at Marius' flat. "He's.. He's Somewhere around here." she said hesitantly.

Montparnasse nodded a little. "oh.." _that's weird, usually the two are inseparable. Combeferre would usually never let her out of his sight, much less leave her alone in a strange place._ "well, where are you staying? You need to come back-"

"No!" Eponine cut him off. "No-I- we can't go back there, 'Parnasse. Please. We can't."

Montparnasse let out a sigh, feeling a bit sorry for her. "Are you afraid of what your father'll do?"

Eponine nodded slightly. "he's really mad, isn't he?"

"Very.."

Eponine sighed and glanced down. "I'm afraid to go back. He'll beat on me and 'Ferre. I can't make Combeferre endure that anymore, 'Parnasse. Please don't make us go back."

Montparnasse shook his head, about to answer, when Marius walked up and stood next to Eponine. _Who is that? Why is he standing next to my girlfriend?_ Montparnasse watched Marius, waiting for him to leave. "Can we help you?"

Eponine glanced up at Marius before looking back at Montparnasse. "'Parnasse- this is my- friend. Marius. He's letting me and Combeferre stay with him."

Marius smiled slightly and held his hand out to shake Montparnasse's. Only to be met with an annoyed glare. He quietly let his hand fall back down at his side before turning to Eponine and holding out a cup of water for her. "I got you some water, 'Ponine."

Eponine took the cup and took a sip of the water. "Thank you for getting that for me. I feel a lot better."

She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to get them separated again, so that Montparnasse wouldn't end up hurting Marius. Just as she turned to ask Marius to retrieve something else, she felt lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss, not rough, and whoever it was wasn't grabbing her jaw, so it couldn't be Montparnasse. It was Marius. And Montparnasse had seen. _Shoot_. She quickly glanced over at Montparnasse, who stared at Marius in shock. He started to reach into his jacket, for a knife, or gun, no doubt. Without thinking, Eponine stepped forward and shoved Montparnasse with all her strength. "NO! Leave him alone!"

Montparnasse stumbled back and caught his balance by grabbing onto a table, knocking a few glass items down in the process. He glanced down at his arm; his sleeve was torn, and now bloodied from the glass. He looked at Eponine, unsure of what had just happened. His face had mixed emotions; hurt, confusion, and most of all, anger. He quickly stood up to make his way back over to her when someone stepped in his path. He glanced at the face to see that it was Combeferre. _When did he get here?_ He went to walk past him again but Combeferre once again moved into his path. "Calm down, Montparnasse. You're not going to touch 'Ponine."

Combeferre's voice was even, as always, and annoyingly calm. Montparnasse looked past Combeferre, to see Eponine in Marius' arms, which made him even more mad than the kiss had. Giving up on Combeferre moving, he drew his gun from his jacket and, without really taking aim, shot towards Marius. The bullet flew straight past the boys head, much to Montparnasse's dismay. As he raised the gun to shoot again, his arm was grabbed, and two men tackled him to the ground. He felt the gun pried away from his hand, and lifted his head to see who had taken it. _Combeferre._ He was just about to yell for the older boy to return his gun to him, when his head was slammed down to the ground. A pained cry came from his throat- almost a sob. He quickly pursed his lips. _Where did that come from?_ He definitely hadn't meant to allow that noise out of his mouth. He felt himself pulled up from the ground by multiple pairs of hands, grabbing his arms harshly, and quickly glanced around for Eponine.

She was still where she had been standing, held by the young man he had intended for the bullet to hit. He made an attempt to free his arms, with the intent to go kill the boy that had kissed his girlfriend, but was pulled back, and forced to walk the opposite direction. He strained his neck to catch one last glimpse of Eponine, who was looking at him as well. She had tears in her eyes, and tears that were spilling over as well. _Why is she crying? Because I almost shot that other boy? Surely she isn't crying for me_. _Don't cry for me, 'Ponine._ He felt blood start to come down his forehead, and realized the skin had actually been broken when his head was shoved to the ground.

Combeferre ducked his head to look Eponine in the eye. "Are you sure you didn't get hurt? Why are you crying, 'Ponine?"

Eponine reached up to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "'Ferre, 'Parnasse didn't mean any harm. He was upset because Marius kissed me."

Combeferre tried to hide his disappointment, but failed miserably. "Kissed you?"

Eponine nodded a little, looking back at Marius. Marius nodded in conformation as well. "I kissed her, then he reached into his jacket for something. Before I knew what was happening, Eponine pushed him, and then he was shooting at us."

Combeferre nodded, still confused, and quite upset about the fact that Eponine and Marius had kissed. "Well- lets go see where they're taking him, and we can try to work this out." He gently took Eponine's hand in his own and started to walk in the direction that the people had taken Montparnasse. Marius took Eponine's other hand in his, and walked with them.

**Thanks for reading, and God bless!**


	8. Chapter 8- The last time

**Sorry I've taken so long to update! But... cheese! So I hope you like this one! **

Marius, Combeferre, and Eponine walked up to the prison yard, and stopped outside the entrance. "I'll go in..." Eponine offered.

Marius quickly shook his head. "No, 'Ponine. You two stay out here. I'm the one he tried to shoot, so they're more likely to listen to me."

Combeferre gently wrapped his arms around Eponine. "it's alright, just let Marius go."

Eponine nodded a little and put her hand on Combeferre's. "Please be careful Marius. Don't let them hurt him."

Marius smiled a little and gently kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

Eponine watched as he made his way into the prison and said a silent prayer in her head for him.

Montparnasse stood quietly, listening to the men around him talking. They were deciding what they were going to do with him.

"He tried to shoot someone? Shoot him."

"It's simple. Just kill him."

"Don't kill him, have him whipped. Teach him a lesson."

"Here, may I have him? I'm the person he shot at."

Montparnasse glanced up to see Marius standing in front of him. He glared at Marius before averting his eyes.

Marius reached his hand out, waiting.

The men spoke amongst themselves for a moment before deciding to hand Montparnasse over to Marius. "Take him out front and shoot him."

Marius didn't speak, only took Montparnasse by the arm and started to lead him outside. Montparnasse followed silently as Marius brought him out the door and walked him over to Combeferre and Eponine. Marius released him as Eponine walked over there. "Parnasse?"

She put her hand under Montparnasse's chin and tilted it up, forcing him to look at her. She had to hold back a gasp as she looked at his face. The blood had dripped all the way down his face. She looked into his eyes, which held unshed tears that he was trying desperately to hold back. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Marius looked at Montparnasse for a moment before speaking. "I'm not going to shoot you." he said quietly. "I'm sorry if you thought I wanted to hurt you. I don't."

Montparnasse didn't reply. He kept his eyes on Eponine, still trying to keep from shedding any tears. He refused to show weakness, especially in front of two other boys who were about the same age as him. "You need to come back home, Eponine." he managed to whisper. "We need to go back, _now_."

Eponine, caught off guard, stared at him in shock. "No, 'Parnasse, we're not going back. I told you that earlier. I won't go back there."

Montparnasse groaned silently, inaudible to Combeferre and Marius, who were a few more feet away, but loud enough for Eponine to hear. It wasn't a defeated groan, but more of an angry one. Almost a growl. "You need to come back, Eponine." he repeated.

It wasn't a question. He was getting very frustrated, but Eponine didn't seem to notice. Or, if she did notice, she didn't care. Eponine looked him in straight in the eye before she spoke. "No."

That was all it took. Montparnasse clenched both his fists, and swung at her face with his left hand. As his fist connected with her face, she let out a yelp and stumbled back.

Eponine held the side of her face with her hand, and, as she pulled her hand away, she saw there was blood on it. She suddenly felt a hand on her back and shied away quickly, trying to avoid being hit again. But when she glanced up, it wasn't the face she had expected. It was Marius. "Ponine? Are you alright?"

He looked quite upset, his hands were visibly shaking and he had a concerned look on his face. Reaching his hand up to her face, he gently wiped some blood away from her eye with the end of his sleeve. "Eponine, he hit you."

Eponine managed a little laugh. "I noticed."

Marius cocked his head. "'Ponine, it isn't funny. Why did he do that?"

Eponine shrugged. "It wasn't the first time."

Marius pulled her in closer, holding her protectively. "It was the last time." he whispered quietly, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I won't ever let that happen again."

Eponine smiled as he held her, and rested her forehead on his chest. "I love you, Monsieur Marius."

Marius, despite being quite upset by everything that had happened, smiled when he heard this. "I love you, Eponine."

Eponine closed her eyes and, still smiling, wrapped her arms around Marius' neck, and held herself there. She glanced up as she felt Marius' body tense and his grip tighten around her. Combeferre held Montparnasse by the arm in front of them, with his pistol pressed to the younger boy's back. "Was there something you wanted to tell Eponine, Montparnasse?"

Montparnasse, who looked quite annoyed, mumbled an apology.

Eponine pressed her hand against Marius's and glanced up at him. "It's okay, he can't hurt me."

Marius reluctantly loosened his grip, allowing her to move so she could see Montparnasse. "'Ts alright, 'Parnasse. You weren't thinking straight." she replied quietly.

Truthfully, she was just repeating what he had always said to her after he hit her. It was usually either, "Well, you deserved it." or "I wasn't thinking straight. You can't be mad about something I didn't mean to do." or something along those lines. She moved a little closer to Marius. He made her feel safe, like nobody could hurt her whenever she was with him. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, and glanced up at Marius.

Marius looked down at her, and pulled her closer. "I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered, as if he had read her mind.

Combeferre sent Montparnasse off down the road with a shove, and slowly made his way over to where Eponine and Marius were standing.

Marius looked over at Combeferre. "Are you guys ready to go home?"

Eponine nodded slightly, and Combeferre nodded as well. The three started to make their way back down the road towards Marius' apartment.

**Please review, hope you liked it, and God bless! **


	9. Chapter 9- Don't let me wake up

**Hey guys, this chapter is more like everyone's thoughts, just a heads up.**

Marius smiled to himself as he walked next to Eponine, holding her bony hand in his. '_She's the most beautiful girl in the world, and she loves me!_' He glanced at her, and his smile widened. She truly was the most beautiful girl, and he adored her so much, he never knew how being in love felt until now, and it was like a dream to him. It was perfect. _'God, if I'm in a dream, please don't let me wake up.'_

Eponine followed Marius, unsure of what to think. She was glad that Montparnasse was gone for now, but at the same time, she wanted him to be beside her. She turned to see if he was still there, she saw him walking the other direction, his head held high as it always was, as if nothing had happened. Eponine turned her head back toward the direction they were going, and laughed to herself, shaking her head. '_Silly boy_.' She loved him, she knew she did, but how can she love both him and Marius at the same time? She looked up at Marius, who was holding her hand, walking beside her proudly. '_As if I'm something to be proud of. Why does he love me?'_

Combeferre followed the two as they walked up to Marius' apartment, quite distraught. He hated the fact that, just when he thought he might have a chance to be with Eponine, Marius had taken her. He loved that she was happy, of course, that's all he ever wanted for her. He cursed himself for being so selfish. She was happy now, and of Marius was who made her happy, then he would support her. No matter how much it killed him inside.

Montparnasse leaned back against the brick wall of a building, hidden in the shadows. He couldn't let Eponine be taken from him, no, not like this especially._ 'What does she even see in that boy? He doesn't have a weapon, his clothes DID NOT EVEN MATCH! And on top of that, he's not half as handsome as I am. Does she think she can just walk away from me like that? She's mine, and she knows that. So why is she pretending like she doesn't?'_ He kicked the dirt and let out a growl, which undoubtably would have terrified any passerby's. He suddenly felt inside his hidden coat pocket, where he kept his knife. Surely enough, it was there. He thought for a moment before starting back down the road, towards Marius' apartment. _'Eponine is mine, and if she needs a reminder of that, that's what I'm going to give her.'_

**Please review if you liked it, the next chapter will be more talking and less thoughts, I promise! Thanks for reading, and God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10- I can't hurt you

**This chapter is basically just Eponine and Marius, hope you guys like it.**

As Marius, Eponine, and Combeferre walked up to the apartment together, Marius trotted ahead to open the door for Eponine, smiling. "Mademoiselle."

Combeferre glanced down the road. "Guys, I'm gonna head down to the Musian for a little bit. I'll be back later. Be careful." He gave Marius a warning glance before starting to walk the other direction down the road.

Eponine smiled and walked through the door and started trotting up the stairs. She heard Marius following behind her and couldn't help but smile. "Marius?"

Marius trotted past her to his door and opened it for her. "Yes, lovely 'Ponine?"

Eponine grinned as she walked into the nearly bare room. "I was going to tell you that I love you, Monsieur."

Marius' face lit up as she said this. Eponine's back was turned to him, so he took the opportunity and ran up behind her, sweeping her off her feet and pressing his lips to her cheek. "You do?"

Eponine laughed as he set her on his bed. "I do."

Marius pressed his lips to her forehead, smiling. "I love you too, Mademoiselle Eponine."

Eponine leaned back on the bed and, in doing so, her elbow bumped the lamp which was on the stand next to his bed, sending it crashing to the ground. Eponine's face paled as she looked at the shattered pieces on the ground. She let out a shaky breath, glancing at Marius before quietly standing up from the bed. She ducked her head and trotted over to his desk in the corner, crawling under.

This was the day she had been dreading. Eponine knew she had been lucky last time she screwed up-when she stole the bread from Marius' cabinet- because Combeferre had been there to protect her. She knew Marius would have to punish her for breaking his lamp now. She also knew she wasn't protecting herself by hiding, she just somehow felt safer this way.

She wasn't sure how harsh he would be, considering she had never broken anything of Montparnasse's before, therefore, she hadn't ever been hit for that reason. She was always much to careful for that, she had to be.

Eponine glanced up from her shaking hands when she heard Marius making his way over there, and quickly pressed her hands into her skirt so that he wouldn't see exactly how terrified she was. She watched in silence as he knelt down to her level, looking her in the eye.

Eponine didn't drop her gaze as he reached his hand out to her arm. She knew all too well how this went, first she messed up, so he would punish her, then he would tell her that he loved her, and that he had punished her for her own good.

Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer to God that it would be over with quickly, and felt a few tears make their way down her cheeks. Marius' hand met her arm; it wasn't harsh like she had expected it to be, not yet. He was tugging at her softly, trying to coax her out from under the desk. "'Ponine, Eponine, baby can you hear me? Can you come out for me?"

Eponine opened her eyes to look at him, and noticed his eyes seemed more worried, more scared then they did angry. She allowed herself to be guided out from under the desk by his hand, and let him help her to her feet. Refusing to make eye contact anymore, she bowed her head, clasping her hands together. "I love you." she whispered before closing her eyes, showing him she was ready, she knew he had to hit her now, and it was okay. She was caught completely off guard when he replied, saying: "I love you too, 'Ponine. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Eponine glanced up to look at him, still standing right in front of her, looking very confused. She looked over to the shattered lamp again, confirming that it was still there. She then glanced back at Marius, who had his head cocked to one side. "Eponine? Did the noise from the lamp scare you? What happened?"

Marius slipped both his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Tell me what happened."

Eponine allowed herself to be held, and wrapped her own arms around Marius, grasping him tightly. This was very strange to her, because usually this comforting came _after_ the beating. "When is it time for you to teach me a lesson?" she choked the words out, terrified of the answer to come.

Marius glanced down at her, not loosening his arms around her at all. "What? You didn't do anything, Eponine. Why would I ever want to-"

He stopped when Eponine looked quietly over at the lamp pieces that were laying on the ground, and ducked his head lower to get eye contact with her. "You think I'm upset over that? You didn't even do it on purpose, how could I be mad?"

Eponine looked up at him with teary eyes, unable to say anything. She held on tight to his shirt as he led her back over to his bed, gently guiding her to sit down. Amazed when he sat down next to her, she looked at him with eyes that were almost hopeful. "No belt?" she whispered quietly, almost under her breath.

Marius kissed her forehead, trying to stop from becoming teary-eyed himself. "I would never use my belt on you. I can't hurt you. I just couldn't. I love you."

Eponine laid down across the bed, closing her eyes, and her body relaxed from its tense state. "You won't hurt me." she sighed, almost smiling.

Marius laid down next to her and softly ran a hand through her hair. "Never."

**Okay, the next one will have 'Ferre and 'Parnasse in it. Thank you for reading, and God bless.**


	11. Chapter 11- That's all I need to know

**Here's your next chapter! I hope you like this one! And TheJondretteGirls, good call on********Cosette****_! _****You gave me an idea****_. _**

Combeferre walked slowly down the street with his hands in his pockets and his head down. He prayed quietly as he walked, asking for God to help him be happy for Eponine and Marius, and to help him not to be jealous or bitter.

As he was not paying much attention to where he was walking, he bumped into a girl. He quickly stepped back, apologizing. As he leant down to help her stand back up, their eyes met, and he stood there, staring, unable to look away.

As soon as he came back to reality, he helped her to her feet, still unable to avert his eyes. "Forgive me, mademoiselle. You- you're truly beautiful."

The girl smiled, glancing down. "Thank you, Monsieur. My name is Cosette, may I ask for yours?"

Combeferre grinned, "I'm Combeferre. It's so nice to meet you. Please forgive me for running into you, I should've been watching where I was going."

Cosette smiled, shaking her head. "Believe me Monsieur, I'm glad you did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius woke up to a banging noise on his door. He quickly got up and rushed over to open it before whoever it was woke Eponine up.

When he opened the door, much to his dismay, Montparnasse stood there. He had cleaned the blood from his face, and he looked proud as ever. "I need to talk to Eponine."

Marius laughed dryly before speaking. "You're not getting near her."

Montparnasse ignored Marius and looked past him into the room. "'Ponine! Don't you look lovely."

Marius turned to see Eponine walk up behind him, and quickly stepped back towards her so that she was fully shielded by his body.

Eponine looked at Montparnasse from behind Marius, slightly cocking her head. "What are you doing here, 'Parnasse?"

Montparnasse stepped forward, into the room, causing Eponine to quickly step back, and making Marius step towards Montparnasse, giving him a warning glare.

Montparnasse stopped where he was and, ignoring Marius once again, looked past him to Eponine. "I need to talk to you, in private."

Marius reached back, putting a hand on Eponine's arm.

Eponine leaned her forehead against Marius' back, closing her eyes. "It's okay." she whispered into his shirt, "Let me talk to him for a minute."

Marius turned to look at her, his eyes filled with worry and uncertainty. "'Ponine.."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. You can stand right outside the door."

Marius looked at her for a long moment before gently pressing a kiss into her hair and slowly walking out the door, closing it behind himself softly.

Eponine looked at Montparnasse cautiously, taking a step back and lowering her voice. "Be quiet about this. If he hears any noises besides gentle talking he'll be in here in a heartbeat."

Montparnasse made his second attempt to walk towards her, causing her to step back again, giving him a nervous look.

Suddenly he closed the space in between them, forcing her against the wall, pinning her wrists down at her sides with his hands.

"Then keep quiet and we won't have any issues." He whispered softly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

Eponine glanced down, pursing her lips. When she didn't respond the way he had wanted, Montparnasse tightened his hands around her wrists. "Am I clear?"

Eponine closed her eyes, nodding quickly.

Montparnasse smiled, not a real smile, but a Montparnasse smile. It was more of a snarl, his teeth were bared and his cheeks didn't turn up like in a normal, happy smile. "Have you missed me?"

Eponine kept her lips pursed, afraid if she opened her mouth she would be too loud, and Marius would come in when he heard her. Then Montparnasse would be furious. She simply nodded again, avoiding eye contact.

Montparnasse released one of her wrists and brought his hand to her face, roughly shoving her chin up to make her look at him, causing her to bite her tongue in the process. "I'd like a vocal answer."

"Yes, I've missed you." Eponine whispered. She could taste the blood from her tongue, and she was having to fight back tears at this point. "I really have, 'Parnasse."

Montparnasse's grip softened slightly as she said this, and a half-smile formed on his lips. "Good. I'm glad you're coming back to your senses."

Eponine took a deep breath, looking over at the door. As soon as Montparnasse's grip loosened slightly more, she made a break for it. Her tears were spilling over now, but she didn't care at this point. She quickly trotted past Montparnasse, making her way out the door. As soon as she was in the hall, she rushed to Marius, burying her face in his shoulder. He automatically pulled her close to himself, resting his chin on top of her head. "I'm here."

"That's all I need to know." she whispered softly into his shirt.

**Yes, A quote from a little fall of rain! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading, and God bless! **


	12. Chapter 12- I'll say it a hundred times

Eponine smiled as she tore a piece of bread in half, offering one other half to Marius. "Are you hungry?"

Marius took the bread and pressed a kiss to her jawline. "I am. You're so beautiful, Eponine."

Eponine smiled, looking down as she blushed. Two weeks ago, she would've assumed he said that because he wanted something. But she was learning more and more how unlike Montparnasse Marius actually was. It had been so confusing to her that he loved her without any conditions. He didn't care if she didn't act the way he wanted her to, he just loved her. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Combeferre slid his hand into Cosette's and smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his. "Can you just say it one more time? I won't ask again." she grinned and waited for his response.

Combeferre gently played with Cosette's hair as he spoke. "I'll say it a hundred times if that makes you happy. I love you."

Cosette's face lit up at his words, and she slowly leaned in before pressing a kiss to his lips.

**I know its so short. Sorry. But... I think this is going to be the last chapter! Please review and say what you think. Thanks for reading. And God bless! **


End file.
